Masterpiece
by Magiku Maggi-Dixie Kong
Summary: "Dixie…" I said under my breath. "If the sky is a canvas, then you're a masterpiece…" While walking along the beach one evening, Diddy comes across a girl who seemed to be upset. What he didn't know was the girl he was talking to would be the girl he would fall in love with. [Story takes place between DKC1 and DKC2]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the first time I saw her that I knew she was special.

It was late in the evening on a Monday. I was walking along the side of the beach, thinking about things after the first encounter with K. Rool. We got our hoard back and everything is back to normal, but I haven't felt more alone. Donkey Kong got a whole bunch of praise. Everyone looked at him, calling me a hero, an inspiration. Everyone loved him.

But me? I got ostracized, bullied, pushed away. No one would give me a second glance if I walked by. No one would say hi to me when I said hi to them. It was like I was invisible.

Or worse, not there at all.

During my walk, I would look out on the horizon, taking in the beauty of the colors that fused in the sky. The oranges, the red, the yellows, there was even some purple in there. I found it breathtaking.

But what I saw next made that incredible sunset something average.

I looked towards the end of the beach, something blonde catching my eye. Standing there on the edge of the shore was a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. From a distance, I could tell she was upset. As I got closer to her, I could see that she had sand on her arms and legs, as if she had fallen on the beach. Maybe she tripped? I had no clue. Regardless, she didn't look happy.

As I approached her, I noticed how beautiful she was.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, trying to get a better look at her.

She looked up at me, her eyes streaming tears that glistened along with her stunning green eyes. I'm not gonna lie, I nearly lost the ability to breathe when I caught sight of those eyes, but I was more concerned. Why was she crying? She only fell…right?

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

She caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her to reply. She looked like she didn't want to talk at all, but she managed to reply to me.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were crying," I replied back to her.

She whipped the tears off on her face and tried to fake a smile.

"Yeah…" she told me through her fake smile.

I could feel myself frowning at her. I knew the smile was fake. I could practically feel that something was bothering her. The aura of sorrow was almost suffocating. But what could I do? She just met me. She doesn't even know my name yet.

Oh, right! That reminds me!

"My name is Diddy. Are you new here?" I told her kind of suddenly. I honestly think I sounded a little stupid there.

But, amazingly, she didn't think so, cause she replied back to me.

"Dixie…and yeah, I am. Me and my sister just moved here." She told me.

I gave her a small smile.

"That great. That means you'll be attending Kong Kollege, right?"

She looked up at me like I was some kind of psychic or something. Without her even answering, I already knew.

"Yeah, I am."

This brought a smile to my face. I was happy to hear she'll be attending school with me.

Oh, right. I never did explain that.

Kong Kollege is the school on DK Island, right outside of Jungle Japes. Wrinkly Kong, whom is a really sweet lady, is the only teacher in the school. She teaches young Kongs and other animals on the island important lessons. Even those nasty Kremlings attend, but only the young ones. The classes are fun, but the kids that do attend aren't that great. In the class at the moment, there's me, a few apes around my age, a few other students of different species, and about five of those slimy Kremlings. Amongst those, the only one I like is my friend Timber, whom is only here to attend Kong Kollege. On breaks he goes back to his island, which isn't that far but it's still a good distance.

Everyone else, well…you can say they're bullies. You wouldn't expect less from the Kremlings right? Wrong. The Kremlings are the nice ones compared to everyone else. The apes are all jerks. Among the apes is an orangutan who is the biggest jerk of them all. He constantly torments me about my adventure with DK, saying that I'm a nothing but a scrawny weakling that only got to go on that big adventure was because DK had to save me from that barrel.

Shoot! I got carried away! Back to my conversation with Dixie.

"That's great! I also go there, so if you need anything, I'll be there." I gave her my best smile as I told her this. I wanted nothing more than to but a smile on her face.

She looked at me with slight shock. I guess she was amazed that someone was being so generous.

The she did it. She smiled.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

I did it. I actually succeeded in making her smile. She had a very lovely smile. I could feel my face heat up. My face had to be the same color as my hat. If not, it was damn near close.

"I-It's no problem." Great. I was stuttering. Now I probably look like a buffoon.

She looked back up at the sky, admiring the oranges and the reds as they all started to turn the purplish color of night. It brought a more genuine smile to her face, which looked even lovelier than her previous smile. I could almost hear my heart throbbing in my chest. How can someone be so lovely?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Her voice almost started me. I was really amazed she would ask such a question.

"It's amazing how the sky would blend such different colors like that so flawlessly. It's like a canvas created by the perfect artist."

I listened to what she said in awe. She was right. The colors blended flawlessly to the point that it almost didn't look real, but instead like a painting.

"Yeah, it does." I finally told her after a few seconds of silence went by.

After more silence went by, she took a few steps forward until she was almost knee deep into the water. She stood there as the waves washed over her legs and the wind blew her hair back. She closed her eyes as the wind blew against her. I could tell just by looking at her that she was at peace.

I wanted to stay with her, but I soon realized what time it was by how the sky started to get darker. DK would be wondering where I was.

"Hey, I have to get back to my uncle. I'll see you tomorrow at Kong Kollege." I told her, breaking her from her trance.

She turned to look at me and smiled, giving me a small wave.

"See you tomorrow."

I turned to start walking back into the jungle but stopped when I was on the edge to look back at her. She was back to looking at the sky, back in the same position she was in before. I was amazed by what I was seeing.

As I turned back towards the jungle the sky started to get even darker. I knew I had to get back home before it got dark. But I couldn't get that image out of my head.

"Dixie…" I said under my breath. "If the sky is a canvas, then you're a masterpiece…"

**A/N: Hi, guys. I know I haven't written anything in a long time and I apologize for that. I had the worst case of writer's block and I was also busy with things in my life.**

**I'm gonna be working on this story and I'm also gonna be rewriting my old ones in the DKC section. I have nothing but free time on my hands so be on the lookout for progress from me.**

**Maggi woves chu guys~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DKC or any of its characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, I need to stop procrastinating!**

**Onward to chapter 2~!**

Chapter 2

_There she stood, her legs submerged half-way in to the water. It's as if I never moved from that spot on the beach. _

"_Dixie…" I muttered to myself. _

_Then she turned towards me with a beautiful smile on her face. My face was flustered as she walked over and took my hand. I looked into her sparkling green eyes._

"_Diddy…" was all she said before everything went black_

"Diddy, It's time to wake up, little buddy," I heard a voice saying.

I opened my eyes to see my uncle Donkey Kong standing there in my door way. In his hand was a cup of banana juice.

"Good morning, little buddy. I made you some breakfast," he told me, turning and leaving my room.

I sat and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I honestly didn't remember the last time I slept so well. My nights before this one weren't full of happy dreams like the one I just had. It made me feel more refreshed to have something happy on my mind instead of all the depressing things that originally took its place.

I got up out of my bed and walked over to my closet, taking out one of my signature shirt and my hat. I got dressed and gave my fur a quick brush, checking myself over to see if I was decent enough for school.

Afterwards, I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted with the delightful smell of cherry tarts. On the table was a plate with a warm cherry tart with slices of banana around it. I gave DK a strange look. He instantly knew what I was meaning to ask him.

"Candy made them, so don't worry. They should taste great," he told me, smiling.

I almost sighed in relief. I knew how DK's track record was with an oven. You can tell just from me saying that that if he was the one who had made that tart, I would be biting into a brick and not a tart.

I took my seat at the table and took in the sweet smell of the tart before taking a bite into it. I smiled with delight at the sweet, delicious taste that tingled my taste buds.

"Also, Diddy," DK started as he set his half drank glass of banana juice on the table. "Why were you out so late last night? I was starting to worry something had happened to you when it started getting dark.

I looked at him while chewing on my tart. I instantly was reminded of what happened the night before, before and after I met Dixie.

"I was just taking a walk. Clearing my head, you know," I told him, eating one of the banana slices.

He gave me a cynical look before talking again.

"You still aren't being bullied by those kids, are you?"

I nearly choked on the small slice of banana when he asked me that. I instantly brought all that back to me.

"_You're nothing but a worthless nobody! If it wasn't for the fact that you were stuffed in that barrel, you wouldn't even know what an adventure taste like!"_

"No, of course not!" I answered him in a defensive manner, my voice being a bit too loud.

DK lean back a little, taken aback by my outburst.

"Easy, little buddy. It was only a question."

I could feel my face heat up a bit. I couldn't believe I practically just shouted at him. It wasn't intentional in any way possible.

"S-sorry, DK," I told him, lowering my head a bit. I felt so ashamed. All he did was ask. I didn't have to raise my voice at him.

DK gave me one of his signature smiles, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to."

I nodded at him and took the last satisfying bite of the cherry tart and polished off the last of the banana slices. Afterwards, I stood up and put my dishes in the sink, starting to wash them when DK spoke up.

"Don't worry about that, little buddy. I'll take care of it. You just get to school before you're late."

I gave DK a warm smile.

"Thanks, DK," I told him, grabbing my books and lunch and heading out the door. "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day," I heard him say as I closed the door to the tree house.

After about fifteen minutes of walking alone, I heard a voice from down the path.

"Oi, Diddy!" it called out.

I stopped and looked back towards the voice, smiling once I saw those orange stripes and blue hat.

"Timber, how is your morning so far?" I asked him, starting back towards school once Timber had caught up.

"It's been alright. What about yours?" he replied back to my question.

I took everything for me not to tell him what all happened last night.

"It's good," was all I told him.

The walk went about five more minutes, only thing breaking the silence was the little idle chatter amongst us. Within those five minute, we came upon the school building. Outside of the school building stood the other students. All of them were in their respective groups; the kremlings with the kremlings, the Kongs with the Kongs, the other species with their species. Then there was me with Timber. This was how it always was. And every day I told myself "Maybe today will be different."

Just as I was feeling a sense of change for the day, I could hear the sound of evil snickering

_Oh great…_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the island's weakest Kong? Come to dumb down the class again today?" I heard a nasty voice from behind me say.

I turned around to see the nasty orangutan Fomali. His brown eyed glare and nasty white smirk only made my blood boil to a point.

"Oi, can't this wait 'til later? I'm still waking up, ya know?" Timber had told the nasty orangutan teenager.

Fomali glared at Timber.

"Was I talking to you, scaredy-cat?" he told my stripped friend.

I glared at the orangutan, getting ready to defend my friend when the small bell outside rang, indicating that school was starting.

"Looks like you were saved by the bell, mate." I heard Timber say as he and I started walking inside the school building.

We took our seats toward the middle of the classroom and looked up towards the front at Wrinkly. The older woman stood up from her desk with a book in her hand and walked up to her podium. She flipped opened the book and looked up at all her students with a soft smile.

"Take your seats, dearies, so I can take roll." She told us as the rest of the kids made their way to their seats.

Just before she started calling out names, I heard the door open up and hear a familiarly beautiful voice.

"I'm sorry for being late."

I turned around in my desk to see a familiar blonde ponytail and pink beret. It was Dixie. She actually came to class today. I was actually worried that she wouldn't make it.

"Ah, yes. Don't worry about it, dearie. Since it's your first day, I'll let you two slide." Wrinkly told her.

Wait, two? I took a closer look to see a smaller girl standing behind her. She looked a lot like Dixie so I assumed that was the little sister she told me about. I watched them both as they walked toward the front of the room, keeping a particularly close eye on Dixie.

"Class," I heard Wrinkly say. "This is Dixie and her little sister, Tiny. They will be joining our class starting today. Please be nice to them, won't you."

The class chimed out with a simultaneous "Okay" as Tiny and Dixie made their way to an empty seat. As Dixie walked to her seat, she looked in my direction and gave me a small smile as she waved. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I waved back to her. As she sat down at her desk, saw her little sister look in my direction and flash a grin at me. I look back at her with slight confusion for I had no idea what she was trying to tell me with that grin. Regardless, it scared me.

Time flew by after that, going through uneventful up until lunch break. When the bell rang for lunch, everyone grabbed their lunches and walked outside the school building. I was one of the last ones out and was amazed to see that Fomali wasn't bothering me like usual. I started to walk towards the tree I usually eat at when I was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"So, Diddy's your name." I heard it say.

I turned around to see Tiny standing behind me, a small bagged lunch in her hand.

"I can see that you're a good guy just like Dixie told me."

"Dixie told you about me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Of course. She told me about a nice boy who talked to her on the beach. And judging by how you greeted each other when we came to class today, I could instantly tell you were him."

I looked at Tiny with a small smile.

"But there's something I have to talk to you about."

I gave her a skeptical look.

"What do you mean? What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, did she seem upset to you at all last night?" Tiny asked.

I stood there in surprise. Did Dixie not tell her own flesh and blood what may have happened last night to make her upset?

"Yeah, she did."

"I feared as much." Tiny muttered, her expression becoming dark.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked quickly after, becoming a little worried with her expression.

"You see, she's a brave girl, very adventurous, but she, well both of us really, just recently dealt with a tragedy."

I gave her a sad yet questioning look.

"What kind of tragedy?"

She looked up at me, the same dark expression on her face.

"Our father recently passed away of illness."

My questioning instantly turned into sadness as I heard those words.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's perfectly fine. It couldn't be helped. He was sick for a very long time before we even knew about it. When we found out, it was already too late."

She paused for a moment to take a breath and look at me with a more serious expression.

"After dad died, we were sent here by our mother to live with our cousins on DK Island. She thought it would be easier on us to get away from home, but Dixie has had nothing but problems with this all. She was a real daddy's girl and it's hit her harder than anyone else."

I felt my heart burn with sadness at hearing this. I could have sworn that I was gonna have a heart attack.

"All I ask you is one thing." Tiny spoke up again.

I looked at her with a questioning look again.

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me right now that you'll remain being her friend. She really needs one of those after everything that's happened and I can't always be there." She told me, her expression practically screaming "I'M SERIOUS".

I instantly nodded at this request.

"Of course!" I told her. "I promise to always be her friend!" I told her.

Tiny smiled up at me. I could tell that my answer had made her happy.

"Thanks, Diddy. Now I know for sure that you're a good guy." She told me, walking off to group of younger students.

Afterwards, Timber walked up to me.

"What was that about, mate?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nothing of importance."

"KYAAAA!"

That scream caught me by surprise, nearly making me drop my lunch, but what I saw next about made me throw it.

Dixie was cornered at a tree by Fomali and his friends. She had a clump of mud on her arm freshly thrown by the nasty orangutan. She looked up with fear in her eyes. Fomali only sneered at her, snatching away her lunch bag and throwing in on the ground.

"You won't be needing that, ugly." I heard his nasty voice say, stomping on the bag afterwards.

He and his friends stood around the scared girl, laughing at her. It was a sight that made me sick. Made me angry. OOOOOH, it made me angry! I didn't know how angry I was until I had walked over to him and punch the bully in his face. He fell over in a heap of orange fur, going unresponsive for a few seconds before glaring up at me.

"Have you completely lost your mind, you spineless wimp?" he shouted up at me.

"Doesn't seem too spineless to me. If I do recall, he hit _you_," Timber added as he walked up to us.

Fomali growled as he took two handfuls of dirt and threw them on the three of us as he got up and stormed off.

"Don't you think for a second that you're safe, ugly!" he shouted, his friends following behind the angered orangutan.

I glared him down as him and his group disappeared from my vision. Afterwards, I turned my attention towards Dixie, who was on her knees trying to get dirt off of her. I instantly kneeled down next to her and started to wipe off her face with a napkin I had with my lunch. She looked at me with a slightly surprised expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before shaking her head, still shaken up by what happened. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I wanted nothing more than to hug her, but I knew I couldn't.

I looked on the ground at her destroyed lunch, then back at mine.

"Hey, don't worry about your lunch. You can have some of mine."

Dixie looked at me again with shock.

"N-no. I couldn't." she muttered.

I shook my head at her.

"It's perfectly fine. I always pack a few extra bananas so I have plenty for two. Timber usually snags some of my food." I told her, giggling towards the end to indicate the joke.

"I heard that, Kong!" Timber joking shouted at me, chucking as well.

I smiled up at him then looked back to Dixie.

"It's really okay. Come eat lunch with us."

She looked at me then to Timber then back to me before finally smiling softly and nodding. I helped her to a standing position and walked her over to the tree where I eat my lunch.

_Bullies. It had to be bullies. Now I really have to keep my promise, because I refuse to let her hurt any more than she already is._

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I had a horrible case of "lazy off my ass" disease and kept procrastinating. **

**I have a request for you guys. I want you guys to tell me(either in review or PM) what you want to see happen in this story. Depending on what it is, it will defiantly be used, if not slightly based.**

**Also, thank you guys for following my story. It warms my heart to know you guys like what I've done so far. And to those who haven't followed it yet, please do so to keep up with latest chapters.**

**And finally, please leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing. I know I'm not the best writer but I still wanna know your opinions.**

**Thanks again, guys. Maggi wove chu guys~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DKC but I do own Fomali, the asshole in orange fur. **


End file.
